There Will Be Blood
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Beautiful and wild – try as he might, he still hadn't managed to tame her. He never would, he suspected. *Warning for dark themes.*


Warnings for emotional manipulation, references to rape and murder.

 **There Will Be Blood**

* * *

 _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. - Pablo Neruda_

* * *

"You're all heart, Evans," James said dryly, breaking the hush following her statement.

Evans smirked at him, and he shivered. In a black sweater and denim jeans, she should look unremarkable, but she didn't. It was approaching eight years to the day since he'd met her, and she was just as beautiful as that first time he'd seen her at Kings Cross. Beautiful and wild – try as he might, he still hadn't managed to tame her. He never would, he suspected.

"Rather… violent, isn't it?" Benjy said, frowning at Evans. Murmurs of agreement echoed around the table.

Evans huffed, and rolled her eyes. She leaned back against the wall of the house – more of a shack than anything else, built from rotten wooden slates and creaky floorboards. A few people had attempted to make it more hospitable – Molly Weasley had even brought a rug and a hamper of food – but in the end it was what it was; a rundown hut in the middle of nowhere.

"We're fighting a war," Evans said, her voice thick with disdain. "They're trying to murder and enslave everyone without a recorded ancestry of magic that dates back to the Middle Ages. In case you hadn't realised, that's over 99% of the population in England, and three quarters of magical Britain."

Silence fell about the room. James shifted awkwardly, unwilling to weigh in on such a delicate subject. After all, he was one of the lucky few that would likely survive if the Death Eaters won; pureblooded, rich, and male. He tried to catch Sirius' eye, but his best mate's gaze was fixed upon Evans, a hungry look in his eye.

For an instant, James was fiercely jealous. After all, he'd called dibs on Evans, hadn't he?

But, as Evans liked to remind him, he didn't own her. Wouldn't ever, she taunted him, the last time he'd asked her out. In the same breath, she'd turned and winked at Sirius. "I like them with a little more spice."

James didn't know what that meant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"I cannot condone the unnecessary use of violence," Dumbledore eventually said, voice heavy. "It would be a terrible mistake to lower ourselves to their methods."

Evans pursed her lips, and something terrifying flashed in her eyes. If James hadn't been looking in that very instant, he would never have seen it. It was the same look in her eye she got before cruelly standing him up, or making a fool out of poor, stammering Peter, or tricking another student into trouble while she looked on and laughed.

James loved and hated that look in equal measure.

Evans flicked her hair over one shoulder, and smiled sweetly. "As you say, Headmaster. It was just an idea."

The meeting trundled on, but James didn't even try to pay attention. His mind felt as if it was treacle, and he couldn't get that look in Evans' eye out of his mind. Evans was like a wildfire, beautiful from a distance, but if you got close she'd burn you alive. James was already well on his way to being scorched.

"Fancy a drink at mine, Potter?" Evans asked, disrupting him from his thoughts. "Black, and Marlene too?"

"Yes," James said, his mouth running away from him. He glanced around. Most of the Order were on their way out, taking turns with the floo powder, or walking out to the porch to apparate away.

Sirius was hovering at Evans' side, a bewildered look upon his face even as he accepted the invitation. Marlene McKinnon stepped out of the shadows, and swept a hand through her dark hair. Her eyes gleamed like a cat when she looked at Evans.

"You know I do," she said quietly.

For some reason, this made Evans laugh.

"You take Black. I've got Potter," Evans ordered, and tilted her head toward the door.

James followed her out, and wondered what he'd signed up to. Nausea settled heavy in his stomach that had nothing to do with the sickening twist of apparition, and his nerves were made worse when Evans actually offered them a drink, a tumbler of whiskey each.

He took a sip. He'd probably need it.

Evans' home was an apartment in London, judging by the skyline. For some reason he felt like he should have expected a cosy cottage in Wales, but he hadn't. The décor was fairly minimalistic, and lit only by the light of the moon her lounge was monochromatic. Even Evans' hair looked silver.

They sat around a coffee table in silence. James was pressed up against Sirius on a sofa, the two girls opposite them. Evans watched them with a peculiarly predatory expression upon her face.

McKinnon was leaning back, eyes closed. She'd gulped her whiskey, and once finished, snorted a laugh.

"You're so bloody dramatic, Lily," she said. She lazily flicked her wand, and candlelight lit up the room. It leant their features a soft glow – Lily looked kind, and McKinnon looked sleepy.

"Always spoiling my fun," Evans replied, but she seemed delighted, unperturbed by McKinnon's accusation.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of drama," Sirius said. It was a joke, perhaps to lighten the mood. Instead, the tension ratcheted up a notch. James bit back a wince.

"Mm," Evans agreed, and smiled, baring her teeth. "I've brought you here because I want you to help me plant a bomb to kill You Know Who and his Death Eaters."

James stared down into his whiskey, and finished the lot. He held his glass out, and wordlessly Evans got to her feet and refilled it.

After a long pause, Sirius cleared his throat. "Why us?"

"I want revenge," McKinnon snarled. James glanced at her. There was fury in her gaze. "They raped and murdered my sister."

"Why _us,_ " Sirius repeated, shooting McKinnon an apologetic look that was almost certainly fake.

If Sirius didn't personally know someone, he couldn't give a damn about them.

Evans smiled. "Because you want to do it," she said. "I can see it in your eyes." She looked over at James, and he closed his eyes, as if that would stop her from reading into his soul. "And James? Well, he wants me."

Sirius made a choked noise that was half a laugh, and half an exclamation of surprise. James ignored him.

"You're all heart, Evans," James said again, echoing the words he'd spoken when she'd first suggested her idea to the Order of the Phoenix.

"I can be so much more," Evans said. "And I think you better call me Lily, don't you?"

James opened his eyes, and regretted it. The way she looked at him – it was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Fuck," he said. "Fuck." He finished his second glass of whiskey.

Lily prowled toward them. She settled herself on Sirius' lap, draping her legs across James'.

"You might have to learn to share," she said, and arched a brow, half a challenge, half a dare. James clutched at her ankles, the whiskey glass tumbling to the floor.

He met Sirius' gaze. Sirius wasn't looking for permission, nor even offering an apology. He wanted acceptance.

"Such a flirt," McKinnon drawled, and they all ignored her.

James sighed, and ran a hand up Lily's calf. A smile quirked about Sirius' lips, and he kissed her.

James watched with a burning jealously that would no doubt grow toxic, a fire in his belly that would turn his heart to char. He growled, leaning forward, and stole Lily's lips for his own. She tasted like mint, and the cigarettes Sirius swore he'd given up.

"Fuck," he gasped into her mouth. She pulled away with a delighted laugh, emerald eyes gleaming, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, the dark red catching the light. James grabbed a handful of it, and directed her mouth back to his.

"Get a room," McKinnon called.

"Oh, like you're not enjoying the view," Sirius replied with a scoff. His arm had found its way around James' waist, and he squeezed. "Play nice," he murmured.

Lily untangled herself from them, and perched on the corner of the sofa. She ran a hand over Sirius cheek, and titled his head toward James. James met her gaze, and leaned forward, kissing Sirius – kissing his best friend. It was soft, chaste, a promise of more to come.

"This is going to be fun," Lily said. She returned to her spot next to McKinnon, who was watching them with hooded eyes. "So, you'll help?"

James stared desperately after her. He was panting, frustrated, and unable to think straight. Part of him was angry, but another part of him, a larger part of him, was impressed, and impossibly turned on.

"You know I will – you knew I would," he said, not quite an accusation. He breathed out, and pressed his face into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius ruffled his hair, a gesture that had once been the epitome of their friendship. It settled him, regardless that it had now lost its innocence.

"Let's get to work then," McKinnon said, sounding bored.

"Let's," Lily agreed. "I want them to burn."

* * *

Word Count: 1519

Assignment #1 Wandlore Task 2: Write about a character who is canonically depicted as having a big, dramatic personality (such as Hagrid) as 'lacking' in something. – _Lily Evans lacking empathy_

Character Appreciation 9. Unrequited love (bonus points for Lily Evans)

Buttons (Songs) 3. Skin by Rag n Bone Man (Characters) 4. Marlene McKinnon (words) 3. Repeat

Liza's Loves 28. There Will Be Blood

Bath Bombs 16. Girl Power – write about a powerful female

Tea Time 9. Write about Lily Evans Potter

Insane House Challenge 971. Emotion – Jealousy

365 Prompts Challenge 112. Emotion – Jealousy

New Years Resolution 11. Write a triad

Stickers – Slytherin – Blood Baron – Jealousy


End file.
